


5 Times Hank Had To Share His Bed And 1 Time He Couldn’t:

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank’s bed has seen a few people in it, namely his children and his dog.





	5 Times Hank Had To Share His Bed And 1 Time He Couldn’t:

 

**Sumo:**

“Fuck off, Sumo!” Hank scowled, kicking the puppy off the bed. Sumo whined and sat on the floor, staring up at Hank with the same huge puppy eyes that had made Hank give in to Cole’s pleas to purchase the damn dog in the first place.

He just wanted to fucking lie in bed and sulk at the memory of his child and blame himself for his death, was that really too much to ask?

It wasn’t like he was going to get any sleep…

Every time Hank closed his goddamn eyes, he was _there_ : at the crash site, a few feet from his wrecked car, holding Cole’s bloodied and broken body in his arms as the paramedics pried him away, practically ripped him from Hanks arms, and informed him that there was an android surgeon waiting at the hospital to perform the surgery.

If he wasn’t picturing that particular scene, it was the memory of that damn truck hitting the car, Cole screaming as the car rolled over, or the memory of the Android entering the waiting room, covered in Cole’s blood, it’s LED red as it whispered “I’m sorry, Mr Anderson…” and looked down, as though it were human.

_Perhaps it- He... had been deviant…_

Huh.

Sumo jumped back on the bed, sniffing at the sheets, earning a scowl from Hank.

“Get the fuck off, Sumo!” Hank spat, kicking Sumo again and knocking him off the bed. The puppy yelped as he hit the ground, whimpering and whining as he limped from the room. Hank sat up, his heart pounding.

_Fuck..._

“Sumo…?” Hank stumbled out the bed and followed the puppy through to the living room, where he found Sumo curled up in the corner, trembling and whimpering at the sight of Hank with his tail between his legs. Hank’s heart shattered.

He really needed to stop drinking…

“Fuck, Sumo…” Hank swore under his breath, approaching Sumo. “I’m sorry, Sumo, it’s alright…”

Sumo allowed Hank to get close, giving Hank’s hand a careful lick as the old man checked the puppy’s legs for injury. Sumo watched him, his tail wagging madly, tongue hanging from his mouth. _Damn dog was always fucking happy. Just like Cole…_ Once Hank was satisfied that nothing was broken, he sighed, scratching the top of Sumo’s head.

“You’re fine, you big baby…” Hank whispered, unable to tear himself from the puppy’s side. He moved his hand to Sumo’s back, playing with his fur. “You know I didn’t mean it, don’t you…?” Sumo rolled over, practically thrusting his belly into the palm of Hank’s hand, begging to be stroked. Hank scratched it softly.

After a few minutes, when Hank was certain the puppy was no longer scared, he scooped Sumo up in his arms, holding him close to his chest as he carried him back to the bedroom and lay down, pulling the puppy to his chest and draping the duvet over them both. Sumo nuzzled closer, burying his nose in the crook of Hank’s neck.

“I’m sorry, boy…” Hank whispered, cuddling Sumo tenderly as tears spilled down his face. Hank sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. “You all I got left of ‘im, Sumo…” Hank choked, biting his lip and burying his face in Sumo’s far. Sumo whined, licking Hank’s cheek as the older man cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Connor:**

“Hank, I really wish you had informed me of your feelings before going to the pub.” Connor sighed, guiding Hank through the front door. “You promised me you wouldn’t do this again.”

“Fuck you, Connor, I do what the fuck I want…” Hank slurred. Connor’s LED blinked red as he practically carried the man to the bathroom.

“I only have your own safety in mind, Hank…” Connor whispered, sitting Hank in the bath. “I don’t want you to go back to the way you were.”

“I’m not gonna, shut the fuck up.” Hank muttered. Connor didn’t speak as he turned the cold water on, causing that all too familiar screaming and shouting from Hank as he sobered up.

“Fuck, Connor, alright, I get it! Turn it off!”

“Not until you promise to tell me next time you wish to get drunk!”

“Fine! Fine! I promise, just turn it off! Fuck!” Connor turned the shower off and looked down at the floor.

“You promised, Hank.”

“I know, but human’s disappoint. We’re fucking selfish creatures.” Hank grumbled, pulling himself out the bath and wrapping a towel around his shoulders. “Fuck off and let me get dressed.”

“Hank-” But Hank had stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut before Connor could get another word in. He sighed, leaving the bathroom and heading through to the kitchen to wait for Hank.

But Hank never emerged from his room.

After three hours of waiting, Connor finally decided to check on Hank. He pushed the bedroom door open and held his artificial breath, half expecting Hank to yell at him, but breathed in relief when he saw Hank asleep.

Connor turned to leave, but he couldn’t… He looked back at Hank, slumped over his bed looking very uncomfortable. Connor gave in and approached him, shifting him until he was lying on the bed properly. Hank stirred as Connor pulled the duvet over him, blinking his eyes open.

“I am going to watch over you until you wake, I hope you don’t mind.” Connor whispered, lying down next to him on top of the duvet.

“Whatever…”

“I am sorry for getting upset earlier. I… recognize that today is Cole’s birthday… I should have been more understanding.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Connor…” Hank sighed, rolling over to face him. “I promised you that I’d warn you when I felt like drinking.”

“I would have allowed some alcohol-”

“I know that, kid, you’d have looked after me, I know… but it was just too much today, to have my kids around when Cole isn’t. Not- not that I don’t want you around, because I do, just… I don’t know…”

“You would have been constantly reminded of what you lost, I understand that…” Connor whispered. “Would you like me to leave…?”

“No, not right now…” Hank sighed. “Fuck, I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Not necessarily. Tina informed Gavin that you were in the pub. Gavin informed myself. I was able to find you before you became too intoxicated.”

“You’re always fucking looking out for me… I should be doing that for you.”

“You are.” Connor smiled, LED flickering to blue. “You’re allowed to be looked after. Relapsing is part of recovery, after all.”

“Get in the fucking duvet, you plonker.” Hank chuckled. Connor blinked and did as he was told, slipping into the sheets. He gripped Hank’s hand under the cover, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Cole would be very proud of you, I know he would.” Connor whispered. Hank snorted.

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

_Fucking androids…_

* * *

**Gavin:**

Hank sighed as he turned his bedroom light off, more than ready to succumb to the world of slumber. And he would have, if it wasn’t for the light spilling in through the crack under the door.

Connor and Richard had been picking on each other all day, and Gavin had gotten involved whenever he could to make things worse. Hence why Gavin was sleeping in his living room and not with Richard.

“Gavin, turn the fucking light off!”

 _“Fuck you!”_ Gavin spat, but the light was flicked off anyway. Hank grumbled to himself and slid into bed, letting out a soft sigh of content. He really fucking needed sleep. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes and feeling his body grow heavier, almost sinking into the mattress, his mind drifting away to nowhere…

Then Sumo started whining.

“For fuck sake…” Hank scowled. He had every mind to yell at Gavin to shut the dog up, but Sumo wasn’t overly fond of Gavin just yet, nor was Gavin fond of Sumo. Perhaps that was why he was whining. He grumbled to himself as he tore himself from his bed and threw open his bedroom door.

“Sumo, what the fuck?!” Hank cried, moving around the couch. He froze when he saw Sumo.

Gavin knelt behind the dog, who was trapped in his arms, Gavin’s face buried in his fur as he sniffed and whimpered. Sumo tried his best to lick Gavin’s face, whining when he couldn’t quite reach. Hank knelt down next to Gavin, placing a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“No!” Gavin jumped, releasing Sumo and falling backwards, staring up at Hank as though- As though he were scared of him… As if he believed Hank was his Father…

Hank caught on quickly, dashing across the room and flicking the light on. Gavin blinked, his eyes fixed on Hank as Sumo took the opportunity to lick Gavin’s face.

“Hank…?”

“Yeah, it’s just me… Fuck, Kid, I’m sorry-”

“I was fine, okay?” Gavin muttered, Pushing Sumo away and glaring at him as though the dog had offended him somehow. “I don’t need you babying me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Reed, you were sobbing into my fucking dog like a scared child!”

“I’m fucking fine!”

“Bullshit!” Hank spat. “Get in my room.”

“The fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Get!” Hank snapped. Gavin blinked, doing as he was told. Hank told Sumo to follow as he turned the living room lights on and flicked his bedroom light on. Sumo immediately climbed on the bed and curled up at the end. “Get in the bed and switch the lamp on.” Hank instructed. Gavin scoffed.

“You’re fucking insane-”

“I’m not leaving you out there in the fucking dark like your fucking asshole of a Father did, because I’m not him!” Hank spat, pushing Gavin onto the bed. Gavin looked up at him in shock. “I get it! You don’t trust people, you think you deserve to rot in the darkest corners of Hell, but you fucking don’t, you hear me?!”

Gavin sat frozen, his eyes stinging as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“The things that happened in the dark were not your fault!” Hank cried. “They were the fault of a drugged up alcoholic who didn’t know what good he had in his life! He had no fucking right to hurt you like that!”

“Stop saying that shit…” Gavin whispered, tears spilling down his face as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Hank smiled softly, moving around the bed to flick the lamp on. Gavin gave in, shuffling over and pulling the duvet over himself. Hank slipped in next to him, pondering for a moment before reaching over and pulling the kid close. Gavin sniffed, nestling closer. Hank was warm.

“Try and get some sleep, kid…” Hank whispered, rubbing Gavin’s back. He pressed a soft kiss atop Gavin’s head. Gavin yawned as he half buried his face in the duvet, looking every bit like a frightened child in Hank’s arms. Hank supposed he was, really.

“Fuck you, Dad…” Gavin mumbled sleepily. Hank chuckled.

“Love you too, Kid.”

* * *

**Matthew:**

Hank sighed as he rolled over in his bed, turning to face the door. A dim red light was visible through the crack under the door.

Matthew was still awake then…

A lead in a case had led him and Connor to a suspect’s house. The suspect had fled at the sound of sirens and Connor jumped out the car to chase the man. Hank had been too slow to stop the android, who found himself staring down the barrel of a gun seconds before a gunshot split through the country air and sent Connor crumpling to the floor.

Hank did the only thing he could think of. He shot the bastard and alerted the DPD before driving his kid to Kamski’s place. Elijah had told Hank it would be an overnight fix, and Hank had reluctantly returned home without his Son.

When Hank returned home, Matthew greeted him eagerly, his smile fading when he realised Connor wasn’t there. Hank had explained what had happened, that Connor was fine and would be home tomorrow, but that did nothing to stop Matthew’s LED from flashing red.

With a sigh, Hank pulled the covers back and clambered out of bed, staggering across the floor and pulling the door open carefully.

The sight was pitiful.

Matthew sat on the couch, his LED red, wiping his eyes in a futile attempt to stop tears from spilling. Hank’s heart fell more with each sniff and whimper that escaped the android.

“Matthew?”

“M-Mr Hank!” Matthew jumped, standing and wiping his eyes. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, actually… Come here.” Hank opened his arms for the android, who walked over and placed himself in them. Hank held the kid close. “I’m worried about him too, but he’s gonna be alright, you know…?”

“I know…”

“Come on, you’re clearly not gonna get any sleep out here.” Hank whispered, pulling Matthew into his room. Matthew blinked.

“What are we doing?”

“When my kids can’t sleep, they sleep in here.”

“Does it help?”

“It has so far, but you’re a mystery.”

“Oh.”

“I never said it was a bad thing. Just… never know what to expect from you, that’s all. You always surprise me. I like that about you.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr Hank.”

“Whatever, get in the bed.” Hank smiled sadly. Matthew did as he was told, taking a pillow and holding it to his chest as he tried to take up as little of the bed as possible. Hank sighed, climbing in next to him. “Kid, if there’s enough room for both Sumo and Connor, there’s definitely enough room for you.”

“Sorry, Mr Hank.” Matthew relaxed slightly, hugging the pillow close as his eyes drifted closed. “Mr Hank…?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thank you…” Hank turned to face Matthew, but the android was already in sleep mode, his now yellow LED blinking on and off. Hank smiled.

“Sleep tight, kid.”

* * *

**Richard:**

Hank snorted as he awoke, aware that something had woken him but not quite placing what it had been.

_“F҉̛a͟͟͏t̷h͝e̢̢͟r̛?”_

“Fuck, Richard?” The android’s voice was static, as though he’d broken his verbal processor. Perhaps that was what got Hank out of bed so quickly, crossing the room and pulling the bedroom door open.

Hank froze in shock at the sight of Richard. His LED blinked red rapidly as he struggled to control his breathing. Tears stained the androids cheeks and it was honestly the first time Hank had even _seen_ Richard cry. He looked just as young as Connor looked.

“I-I̴͝ ̵a̕m̸̷͟ ͏s̕o̢rr̷y-”

“Shut the fuck up and get in here.” Hank whispered, pulling the android into his room. Richard sniffed as Hank closed the door. “What’s going on?”

“I- I̛ ̷had.҉..̢ I-”  
“Alright, calm down…” Hank whispered, pulling the terrified android in for a hug. Richard clung to him, his entire form trembling as he struggled to lower his stress levels. “Whatever happened, you’re alright now. I’m here, I’m gonna help you through it, alright? Just breath, try and calm down.”

Richard did as he was told, clinging to the back of Hank’s pajamas as he steadied his breathing. Hank knew Richard was programmed to breathe to ease human integration, but it didn’t change the stab in his heart over the fact his usually stoic and level headed Son was practically falling apart in his arms.

“It’s alright, I’m here…” Hank whispered, rubbing Richard’s back. Richard’s trembling eventually subsided, the android pulling away with a soft blue blush on his cheeks, refusing to meet Hank’s eyes.

_God, he looked just like Connor after Simon shot himself._

“You able to speak now?”

“I believe so.”

“You gonna say what happened?”

“I experienced a series of unsettling images and emotions whilst in sleep mode.”

“So… You had a nightmare?” Hank asked, guiding Richard to the bed. Richard just blinked in response. “You wanna talk about it?”

“It was the usual… nightmare… where I watch Connor free the other Androids and leaves me behind, undeviated. However, it was different this time. You and Connor both saw me, as did the other androids, and you all laughed before proceeding to leave.”

“Kid…”

“It is stupid, I shouldn’t have bothered you with something so trivial.” Richard moved to stand, only for Hank to pull him back down.

“Kid, shut up a minute. If Connor and I had known you were there, we’d have deviated you too, I promise.” Hank assured him. “We would never do that to you on purpose, whether you’re my kid or not. No android deserves that.” Hank placed his hand over Richards. “We didn’t leave you on purpose.”

“I know. That’s why I seeked comfort from you.” Richard muttered, seemingly embarrassed. “I… Needed to hear that.” Richard forced a smile, his LED yellow as he stood. “Thank you, Father, I shall return to bed.”

“The hell you will, get in here.” Hank growled, pulling his covers back. Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Hank raised an eyebrow. Richard nodded and climbed into the bed, Hank climbing in after him.

“Why-?”

“So I can keep the nightmares away.” Hank muttered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Alright… Thank you, Father.”

“And… Don’t ever be ashamed for feeling weak, alright? There’s nothing shameful about it.”

“I… will try and remember that… Thank you, Father.”

“Good, now go the fuck to sleep.”

“Yes, Father.

* * *

**Family:**

 

> _“The fuck are you all doing in my bed…?”_
> 
> _“It is Father’s Day, Mr Hank!”_
> 
> _“Richard and I tried to make breakfast in bed-”_
> 
> _“But Connor and I are not programmed with culinary skills.”_
> 
> _“Fuck Father’s Day, I’m just here because it’s warm.”_
> 
> _“Love you too, Reed.”_

“Fuck you, Hank…” Gavin whispered, sitting on the end of Hank’s bed. “Fuck you… How dare you fucking die on us, you stupid fucking asshole…”

“Gavin… You cannot be angry with him.” Matthew whispered, from the corner of the room, staring at the bed. “He was old.”

“Fuck you, he was only 94.” Gavin spat. Matthew chuckled sadly.

“That is longer than most, Gavin…”

“I agree.” Richard spoke up from where he and Connor were hugging in an armchair. “He lived a long life, despite his circumstances. His drinking should have killed him far sooner.”

“He was fucking stubborn.” Gavin hissed, pointing at Richard with his robotic arm; a souvenir of a case gone bad a few years back. “Nothing was gonna kill him until he fucking said so.”

“Do you think we will go to Heaven…?” Connor sniffed. Richard stiffened.

“Yes.” Gavin scowled. Richard opened his mouth to object, but Gavin glared at him. “Won’t you, Richard?”

“Yes.” Richard whispered. “We will see him again.”

“I miss him…” Connor whimpered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “What do you think he’s doing?”

“Hugging the shit outta Cole and Sumo, probably.” Gavin smiled slightly. “Hey, remember how Hank never let us jump on this bed…?” Richard’s eyes widened.

“Gavin, no.”

“Gavin, yes.” Gavin grinned, clambering up onto the bed and jumping. “Come on, Math. Be rebellious.”

“Alright.” Matthew beamed, joining Gavin on the bed.

“Hank is tossing in his grave, you know that?” Richard asked. Connor, however, slipped away from his brother and decided to join Matthew and Gavin.

“Come on, Richard!” Matthew giggled. For the first time that week, in that painful week without Hank, arranging his funeral and saying their last goodbyes, Matthew and Connor’s LED’s were blue.

“Come piss Hank off one last time.”

“I’m sure this isn’t the last time you’ll ‘piss him off’, but since you’re all pressuring me…” Richard sighed. “It would be rude to sit this out.”

“Hank’s probably yelling at us all up there.” Gavin smirked as he helped Richard up. Richard chuckled as he started bouncing with the others.

“Bet you can’t touch the ceiling!” Gavin chuckled, preparing to jump.

“Gavin, no!” Richard cried, but it was too late. No sooner had Gavin struck a landing, a loud crack split through the silence and sent to bed to the floor, Gavin’s jump having snapped the legs off. Gavin snorted.

“Hank would kill us if he were here.” Matthew giggled.

“I’m sure he’ll find a way from beyond the grave.” Gavin chuckled. “Here’s to Hank, eh?”

“To Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my writing has really taken a toll atm...


End file.
